Accompanying the increased fineness and higher levels of integration of semiconductor integrated circuits in recent years is an increase in the accuracy with which photolithographic apparatuses, which serve as a pattern transfer technology, implement the microfabrication of such semiconductor integrated circuits. To increase the fineness and accuracy even further, technologies have been proposed to replace the photolithography technology. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a nanoimprinting technology that transfers a prescribed pattern by stamping a setting resin, which is formed on a front surface of the substrate, with a template, whose depression/protrusion pattern is the reverse of a pattern to be formed on a substrate.
To increase productivity in such nanoimprinting technology, it is effective to use an original master template (hereinbelow, called “master template”) to produce a plurality of replica templates (hereinbelow, called “replica templates”) and to mount these replica templates on different nanoimprinting apparatuses. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a manufacturing method wherein replica templates are manufactured using a master template.
[PATENT LITERATURE 1] U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905
[PATENT LITERATURE 2] Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2007-130871